Second Chance
by BubleBubleBuble
Summary: Something upsetting has happened at the lab. Sara's been called back to San Francisco. A year later she's back but she's not alone.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. CSI and its characters belong to Anthony Zuiker and crew.

Sara sat in the locker room, holding a paper in her hands. This couldn't be happening. Then it dawned on her. Grissom. She clenched the paper in her hands and stalked out of the locker room, down to Grissom's office.

"How could you?" she screamed, tears building up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked, alarmed and confused. Sara slammed her fist onto his desk, causing Grissom to jump back.

"Don't lie to me Grissom!" She exclaimed, handing him the paper. After Grissom read it he looked up at Sara.

"I didn't do this." He said.

"Then why would I be transferred back to San Francisco?" Sara asked.

"Oh you're going down brother." Warrick muttered.

"Yeah keep talking to yourself Warrick." Nick laughed.

"Guys, now is not the time." Grissom said, walking into the room. Warrick turned the video game off and he and Nick joined the rest of the team at the table. Sara walked in and slumped down in the chair next to Nick.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Sara shook her head and turned her attention to Grissom.

"I've got some bad news." Grissom started. "One of us is leaving."

Everyone sat up straight in their chairs.

"I'm not firing anyone. Sara's been called back to San Francisco." He said. Everyone stared at Grissom in shock.

"Why?" Nick asked, looking at Sara.

"Can't you decline?" Greg asked.

"No. The supervisor on the day shift needs me apparently." Sara said. "I have to go guys. I don't want to but I have to."

"When do you leave?" Warrick asked.

"Two days. I'm expected at the crime lab there on Thursday." Sara replied, tears coming back to her eyes. Everyone was silent.

"Please say something guys." She laughed.

"Assignments. Sara, you and Nicky have a DB in the desert. Brass will meet you out there. Warrick, you have a DB at a convenience store. Me and Cath have a robbery at a mansion." Grissom said, handing out slips. Nick grabbed his and Sara's and walked out of the room. Warrick and Catherine exchanged a glance. Grissom was oblivious to all of this as Sara walked quietly out of the room.

"Nick I have to go." Sara said, getting into the Denali.

"I know." He muttered.

"Then why are you so upset?" Sara asked.

"I'm losing one of my best friends. Wouldn't you be upset?" Nick snapped.

"Yeah well I'm leaving all of you behind! Do you think I want to?" Sara yelled. They were silent the rest of the ride out into the desert, where they met with Brass.

"Wow I've never seen the two of you so serious." Brass joked. A glare from Nick told the detective to shut his mouth. Soon the crime scene was processed and the two CSIs rode back to the lab in silence.

"I'll take this to Greg. You go to the autopsy." Nick said, walking towards the DNA lab.

"Thanks for giving me a choice Nick." Sara muttered, walking off to the morgue.

TWO DAYS LATER

It was quiet in the break room. Grissom wasn't there. He was in his office. Catherine was doing some paperwork, Warrick was reading the newspaper, Nick was in the locker room and Sara was on her way to the airport.

"You do know why he's upset. Don't you War?" Catherine asked.

"Mhmm. He loves her. I mean we're all upset about Sara leaving but he's taking it the hardest." He replied, turning a page of the paper. Nick walked into the room, tired and red-eyed.

"Nick you ok?" Catherine asked. He nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why don't you go after her?" Warrick suggested, his face hidden behind the paper. Nick turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's obvious man. You love her. Go after her. Tell her before its too late." Warrick replied.

"He's right Nicky. Go. Her plane doesn't leave for another hour. You can make it in time." Catherine said.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. I have work to do. Where the hell is Grissom? Shouldn't he be passing out assignments?" Nick snapped.

"No he's on the phone with the Sheriff. I'm passing out assignments today. Warrick break in at the bank and Nick you and me are together today." Catherine said, handing Warrick a slip. Warrick winked at her and walked out.

"Come on. We have to hurry." Catherine said, tugging on Nick's arm. A half hour later they were outside the airport.

"Cath I know you're trying to be nice but we really have to work." Nick said.

"Nicky it doesn't matter if you work your ass off tonight. The pain of Sara not being here is going to rip you apart. I already see it. Go!" Catherine said. Nick sat in the Denali. "Nicholas I swear to God if you don't get out of my truck right now I will tell Grissom you... you killed his tarantula."

Nick got out of the Denali.

"What gate?" he asked.

"14 B." Catherine smiled and drove off. Nick ran into the airport, searching frantically for Gate 14 B. He checked his watch and saw he had twenty minutes left. Finally Nick found the gate and ran off to be stopped by security.

"Sir do you have a boarding pass?" one asked.

"No." Nick said.

"We can't let you passed here."

"Look I really need to see someone. I know you probably don't care but this girl is amazing and I need to talk to her." Nick exclaimed. "Please just let me through."

"We can't. Sorry."

"How can I get you to let me pass?" Nick asked.

"Have a boarding pass." The guard replied.

"Nick?"

Nick swerved around to see Sara.

"Oh Sara thank God!" He exclaimed. "We need to talk."

"I can't talk right now. My flight leaves in fifteen minutes." Sara said. "Leave me a message on my cell phone. I'll call you when I get to San Francisco."

Sara started walking towards the gate.

"Sara wait!" Nick called.

"Nick I have to go." Sara smiled.

"Sara!"

"I'll call you. I promise." She said and walked through the gate onto the plane.

A/N: Well I'm really mean and no this isn't like Friends where Rachel comes running off the plane and back home. Sara's really gone.


	2. Back in Town

A/N: I own Jen, my own character and this chapter is a year later.

My reviewers:

Sweet16Moviebuff: Well thanks! Uh... you'll just have to wait and see what she comes back with and if so if Nick beats him up. I stopped my Harry Potter/CSI story cause I ran out of ideas.

Equestrian-babe101: Thanks!

Chapter One: Back in Town

"Ok. Warrick, you got a shooting down at a gas station. Cath, you and me have a DB. Nick, you and Jen have a DB as well over at The Mirage." Grissom said, passing slips out.

"Got anything for me?"

Everyone turned to the doorway and Nick felt his heart stop. There, in the doorway, was Sara.

"Sara?" Catherine asked. She nodded, smiling and Catherine rushed over to give her a hug. Soon everyone was hugging and talking except for Jen, who didn't know Sara for she had replaced Sara when she went back to San Francisco, and Nick, who was in too much shock to move.

"Uh... we got to do our cases." Warrick said, pulling Catherine and Grissom out of the room. Jen followed them out, leaving Nick and Sara by themselves.

"Hey Nicky." Sara smiled.

"Hey." He muttered.

"That it? No hug? No how've you been?" Sara asked.

"Well how have you been Sara?" Nick asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"Good. Ok what did I do? I do remember I called you when I got to San Francisco so I can't be in much trouble." She replied.

"You're not in trouble." Nick laughed, walking over and hugging her.

"Anyway I want you to meet someone." Sara smiled as they pulled away. A young man around their age walked in. "Nick this is James."

"Nice to meet you." James said, extending his hand. Politely, Nick shook it, staring at Sara for answers.

"James is my fiancé." She said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Nick hoped his shock wasn't visible because knowing Sara, she'd take it the wrong way.

"Fiancé? Wow! Uh... congratulations!" he exclaimed.

LATER ON

"Nick, are you paying any attention to me?" Jen asked. Nick snapped his head up and stared at Jen.

"I didn't know you were talking. You're so damn quiet all the time!" he laughed. Jen put a hurt look on her face.

"Thanks Nicky. That makes me so much better." She muttered. "Anyway like I was saying, the guy went through a fight."

"Really? I didn't know. Sorry to disappoint you but I figured that out." Nick said.

"Who's that girl?" Jen suddenly asked. Nick stared at her for a minute.

"Oh. Sara. She used to work here but got transferred back to San Francisco." He replied. After they got all their evidence, Jen and Nick went back to the lab. Nick sat in the locker room for a few minutes, staring at the locker that used to be Sara's. Sighing, he stood up and opened his own locker. He hated his locker. There was a crack at the bottom and things slipped in there and you would never know. Speaking of things you'd never know about, something caught Nick's eye. Something white at the bottom of the locker was sticking up from the crack. Nick grabbed it and saw it was an envelope. On the front was his name in a familiar scrawl. This was from Sara. Nick opened the envelope and took out what was inside, a letter.

_Nick,_

_It's me, Sara as you could probably tell by my handwriting on the envelope. Tomorrow I'm leaving for San Francisco and I most likely won't come back to Las Vegas. Nicky, you don't know it, but I love you. Not like a brotherly love that I have for Warrick and Greg but I truly, deeply love you. I always have but it's been masked by the admiration I had for Grissom. I know! You hate when you're in Grissom's shadow but Nick, you never were. _

Nick paused reading for a moment. This letter was from a year ago. The night before she left. He went after her to tell her that he loved her and she wouldn't give him a chance to speak and now he finds out that Sara loved him all along.

_I can't tell you in person because I know I'd break down so I decided to write it to you. I know it's not as good as me telling you. I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to California Nick. I really don't. Our last case together was bad. I don't want to leave without telling you I'm sorry. But I can't face you right now. _

_Nick, I love you a million times over and over. I'm writing this in the break room right now and I hear Warrick coming. I don't want anyone to read this so I'm going to stop writing. _

_I love you,_

_Sara _

"Nick!" Jen exclaimed. Nick looked up, shoving the letter into his pocket.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Brass found our guy. We need to go right now." Jen replied. Nick nodded and stood up, thinking about the letter. It was too late. Sara was engaged to another man. Nick would never have another chance to tell her he loves her.


	3. Breakfast

A/N: To my reviewers:

Space-Case7029: I like cliffhangers so there should be a lot of them in the story. It keeps it interesting. Glad you like it.

Equestrian-babe101: Yes it will be a N/S... but later on.

Sweet 16Movie Buff: uh... well you said cool so yeah it is cool... lol

Chapter Two: Breakfast

"Hey you're leaving?" Sara called. Nick turned his head around.

"Yeah. Shift's over." He said.

"Oh that's right. Do you want to get some breakfast?" Sara asked.

"Would James mind?" Nick asked.

"No. You're my friend. He doesn't stop me from being with my friends." Sara replied.

"Alright. Let's go!" Nick said. "We'll take my Denali."

"Okay. Afterwards just drop me off at my hotel. James left like an hour ago. I told him we all usually go out after shift is done so he left." Sara said as they walked towards Nick's Denali. As they started to drive Nick glanced over at Sara.

"Been a long time since you were in here." He said.

"Yeah." Sara murmured, running a hand over the seat. "Where do you want to eat?"

"IHOP?"

"Sounds good to me." Sara laughed.

"How've you been?" Nick asked.

"Good. You?" Sara replied.

"Good. It's been quiet without you around the lab." Nick said.

"Oh. So that brunette is who replaced me?" Sara asked. Nick nodded.

"Jen Sanders. She's Greg's cousin."

"You like her?"

"Define like."

"As a friend? Girlfriend?" Sara replied.

"Oh. She's just a friend." Nick said. "So... how did you meet James?"

"He's a CSI as well. He actually replaced me when I came to Vegas." Sara said. Nick nodded.

"Cool." He muttered as he pulled into the IHOP parking lot. As they waited for their food Nick watched Sara's every move.

"What?" she asked, flashing him a smile. God how Nick missed that smile.

"I... uh... I... er... it's not important." he replied.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. Nick smiled and nodded. Sara gave him another and smiled and studied him. She missed him so much but then she met James and it was like all feelings for Nick dissolved. They ate, talked about work, and left. Nick parked in front of the hotel Sara was staying at and turned to look at her.

"How long are you going to be here?" he asked.

"Three more days. It was hard getting time off as it was." Sara replied.

"Will you be around the lab?"

"Yeah. Nothing could keep me away from CSI."

Nick laughed and Sara smiled at him.

"I missed you." She whispered, her hand touching his briefly. "I gotta go. James will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Nick said, putting his hands back on the wheel.

"Bye." Sara smiled and got out of the car. Nick watched her enter the hotel, then drove off. He was almost at his apartment when his cell phone started ringing.

"Stokes."

"Its Grissom. We need you back at the lab."

"Alright I'm right around the corner so I'll be right there." Nick said and hung up.


	4. One Last Time

A/N:

Space-chase7029: here's the next part. No cliffhanger this time... lol

Equestrian-babe101: Yes it's a N/S lol... I'm glad you're happy now

Chapter Three: One Last Time

Catherine and Warrick sat in the break room watching Nick. Tonight was the last night Sara would be in Vegas. Tomorrow she'd be going back to San Francisco.

"Will you two stop staring at me? It's not going to happen." Nick sighed.

"This is your last chance Nick." Warrick said.

"I don't care. She's moved on." He said.

"Moved on?" Catherine asked. Nick nodded and took a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. It was the letter from Sara. After Catherine read it she passed it to Warrick.

"That's interesting." He muttered, giving the letter back to Nick. "And you just found this now?"

"Yeah. You know that crack at the bottom of my locker? It fell in there when Sara put it in there." He replied.

"Maybe she put it there on purpose." Catherine suggested.

"Nah. Everything falls into this crack. One day a couple of weeks ago, remember that really bad stench?" Warrick said. Catherine nodded.

"That was a piece of a sandwich I had in there from Christmas. It fell in the crack and we didn't know." Nick said.

"Ew. Well Nicky she wouldn't write that if she didn't mean it." Catherine said.

"Even if she did mean it... it's too late. She's engaged to Mr. Big Head." Nick said. He was talking about James. James was very egotistical.

"You need to talk to her. Maybe she'll realize she's making a mistake." Warrick said.

"Well it's wicked serious in here." Sara said, walking in. Warrick and Catherine looked at Nick. "What's going on?"

"We have to go." Catherine said, pulling Warrick up with her. Once they were gone Nick turned to Sara.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" she asked. Nick took the letter out and put it on the table.

"I found this in my locker the day you came back. I never knew it was there." He replied. "I came to the airport the day you left to tell you... to tell you that... Sara I love you and seeing as how you said so you loved me in the letter why didn't you stop and listen to me? You put it in my locker! How could I not find it? But it wasn't the letter obviously since I just found it. I always loved you from the minute I met you right up until I saw you go onto that plane and I still do."

Sara felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at Nick.

"Because if you told me that you loved me right then and there I wouldn't have been able to get on the plane." She replied.

"You could've stayed here! Grissom had no intention of letting you go so easy. It was like two months after you left that Jen was hired. We were all hoping you'd realize the mistake you made and come back." Nick exclaimed.

"Nick I had to take the job. I would be going home to my family and I wouldn't be alone. When I wrote that letter to you I meant it but now all those feelings have disappeared. I love James now." Sara said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Nick."

And with that she walked out. Nick ran after her.

"Sara wait!" he called.

"I can't Nick. I have to go back tomorrow. If I stay I'll never leave and I've built my life back up in San Francisco. My mom is there and all my friends." Sara said, still walking. Nick finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. By now a lot of the night shift was watching out of their windows or doors. Grissom was standing in his doorway, silent. Catherine and Warrick were peeping out of the DNA lab windows with Greg. Jen was talking with the receptionist and Ecklie was walking down the hallway. Brass just walked in, followed by James.

"Then don't leave! There are all of us here!" Nick exclaimed. "Griss, Warrick, Cath, Greg, Brass, hell even Ecklie. But most of all me!"

"Nicky stop. Please just stop and leave me alone. I told you. I don't love you anymore." Sara cried, tears flowing heavily. Now Nick had tears in his eyes. The next thing he did, Nick didn't know why he did it in front of everyone. He leaned down and kissed her and was pulled off by James, throwing a fist at Nick's jaw. Nick punched back at him and Grissom finally ran into the hallway, Greg and Warrick came as well, holding Nick back. Brass and Ecklie pulled James away and Grissom stood between the two of them. Sara walked out without giving anyone a second glance.

"I don't know what the hell you two think you're doing but it's not going any further. Brass, walk him out." Grissom yelled. "Nick, get in my office!"

Warrick and Greg let go of Nick once James and Brass were gone and Nick walked into Grissom's office. Grissom came in after him, slamming the door behind him.

"Griss..."

"It's over Nicky! You heard her. She doesn't love you anymore. If you loved her you'd rather her be happy then upset with you."

"Grissom..."

"Just go home right now and get your head straight." Grissom said. Nick nodded and walked out of the lab and to his Denali. As he was driving home thinking about Sara, Sara sat in James' car looking out the window as James ranted and raved about Nick.

'What just happened?' she wondered.

'Nick kissed you and declared his love for you. You should've let him do that a year ago.' Sara's inner voice said.

'No I shouldn't have. It wouldn't have worked out.' Sara thought.

'You're wrong and you know it.'

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled out loud.

"What?" James exclaimed, nearly hitting the car in front of them.

"Not you." Sara muttered. She stayed quiet the whole way back to the hotel and when they got to the hotel Sara went straight to her room, leaving James dumbstruck in the hallway. He just rolled his eyes and went into his room. Sara threw herself onto the bed and turned the TV on. The first channel had Friends on.

"Did she get off the plane???"

Sara stared at the TV where Ross was nearly having a heart attack. Rachel walked in and Sara rolled her eyes. It was so... so... romantic? NO! Stop thinking like that Sidle. It's so predictable. Yes. Predictable. That's the word. Sara got sick of Ross and Rachel hugging and crying and kissing and changed the channel. This time it was a movie. Moulin Rouge.

"You're an actress. Make him believe you don't love him."

"I hate TV." Sara muttered. She changed the channel and it was some show with people kissing. The next channel, Spiderman with Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst's famous upside down kiss. Sara finally, after going through all the channels turned the TV off. "I really hate TV."

Nick, driving around in his Denali, got tired of the silence and turned the radio on. It was the normal teen music; Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, etc.

"You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years and you still have all of me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..."

Nick switched the radio station before the song went on. The next station was some sappy crappy songs but it was better than nothing, until...

"Please stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on."

"I cannot believe this." Nick muttered, turning the radio off. Why? Why him? What had he done to deserve this? Nick finally decided to just go home and he sat in his apartment the whole night. Sara sat in her hotel room, watching the rain fall outside. All she kept doing was thinking about that kiss from Nick. She had to keep her mind off him. Her wedding was in two months and Sara loved James. Not Nick. She had to remember that. 

'Then why did I feel something when he kissed me?' Sara thought.

"Because I'm being stupid!" she exclaimed, aloud.


	5. The Invitation

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Four: The Invitation

"Hey did you guys get yours?" Catherine asked, walking into the break room. All the guys looked up at her.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

"Did you guys get the invitation to Sara's wedding?" Catherine said as if she were talking to a bunch of kindergarteners.

"I got mine." Warrick said.

"Me too." Grissom said.

"Me three." Greg called. Everyone looked at Nick.

"I'm not going." He said, standing up.

"You are still her friend and you are going." Catherine exclaimed.

"Cath..." Grissom started.

"No Gil don't even try and stop me! Nicky just because you won't be the one waiting for Sara at the alter doesn't mean you sulk in her moment of happiness." She said.

"...erine." Grissom finished.

"Did she even send you one?" Greg asked.

"Yes but I'm not going!" Nick exclaimed.

"If she sent you one then that means she wants you there." Catherine said.

"No. No it doesn't. What it means is y'all are invited and Sara being the polite little thing had to mind her manners and invite us all!" Nick said.

"If he doesn't want to go then don't make the poor guy go." Grissom said.

"Thank you!" Nick exclaimed. "Look... I don't want to go. Can we leave it at that?"

Nick didn't wait for an answer, but left the room. He walked into the locker room and opened his locker, searching for something. He found it and opened up the envelope.

You are cordially invited to The wedding of 

_Sara Sidle_

And James Bryant 

_On September 7, 2004_

"I'm not going." Nick said aloud, not reading the invitation further. Something fell out of the envelope. Nick picked it up and began to read.

_Nick,_

_I know the last time we saw each other was a bad time. Every time I leave something bad happens and we don't get a proper good-bye. I know you most likely won't come but I really want you there on my wedding day. I'm really happy now and I want all of you, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and you, to be there and be happy for me. Please think about it Nicky._

_Sara_

Nick sighed and threw the note in the garbage on his way out of the locker room. He wouldn't go. He couldn't. No one in this whole world would make him go.

"Catherine!" Nick moaned.

"Oh stop. Here!" Catherine exclaimed, handing him a plane ticket. "Besides you have to go. I already sent in the RSVP for you."

"Well then I'll call and tell Grissom wouldn't let me get time off." Nick snapped.

"That'd look really funny with all of us being there, including Grissom!" Catherine glared. "Nicky why can't you be happy for her?"

"I am. I just don't want to watch it. Take tons of pictures Cath and I'll piece it together one at a time from all the pretty pictures. I'm not going!" he replied.

"I will drag you into that airport, onto that plane, into that church, and tie you to the pew all by myself! Nick you don't have a choice! One way or another I will get you to go to that wedding. Most likely by forceful ways!" Catherine yelled and walked out of the locker room. Nick sighed and looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was August 17. He had twenty-one days to change Catherine's mind.

A/N: Yes I know very short. But next chapter it will be very good!


	6. The Wedding

A/N: You all gave good reviews. Thanks... I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk so I'll just get to the story. Hehe

Chapter Five: The Wedding

The seating arrangement in the church went this way. Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and all the way at the end, hunched down in his seat was Nick.

"Nicholas, sit up straight!" Catherine hissed, sounding a lot like his mother. "You're in a church not a bar for God's sake!"

Up at the alter, the priest, obviously hearing Catherine, glared at her. The wedding march started and a bunch of girls Nick had never seen before walked down the aisle. Then, at the end, on Daddy's arm was Sara. Nick gulped, rather loudly, making the people in front of him turn and stare.

"What?" he snapped, turning his attention back to Sara. She was now standing at the alter, James' hand in hers and Nick whacked Brass on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Cover for me." Nick muttered, getting out of his seat.

"Nick!" Brass whispered but Nick kept walking to the back of the church. "Oh whatever."

Nick stopped at the door, feeling someone staring at him. That someone was Sara, who had glanced around and saw Nick sneaking out.

"Does anyone object to these two people being joined in matrimony?" the priest asked. The whole nightshift turned and looked down the pew, at Nick but of course he was gone, standing at the door.

'This is your last chance.' He thought. 'Say something! Say it Stokes! You know you want to.'

Catherine glared at Brass, who pointed over his shoulder. Catherine turned her head and saw Nick, still at the door, one hand on the handle, the other shaking at his side. She knew what she had to do.

"Yeah. I do." Catherine sighed, standing up. Sara looked at her in shock. Nick swerved around, staring at Catherine as if she was crazy. Grissom was pulling on her sleeve, trying to make her sit down.

"Mom!" Lindsey hissed. "You're so embarrassing."

Warrick placed a hand over the young girl's mouth.

"Shush! She knows what she's doing." He whispered.

"Does anyone else object?" James asked, glaring at Catherine, who glared right back. No one said anything. "No? Okay then! Majority rules."

"Catherine..." Grissom said. "Sit down!"

She finally sat down and stayed quiet.

"Do you James take Sara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Sara take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I..." Sara started and glanced back over at the door. Nick was still standing there, surprisingly. A thousand memories came rushing back.

"_What's that smell?"_

"_I'm nuking a burrito."_

"_Mmm... junk food and radiation. Good combo."_

__

"_Someone's bitter."_

"_I'm tired." _

"_You? Tired? I thought you never sleep." _

__

"_What do you drive."_

"_It's an honest question!"_

"_No. No its not. What it means is how much money do you make so you can take care of me." _

"_Well not this girl." _

__

"_So uh Tricky Nick, what did you get on your evaluation?"_

"_It's private." _

"_Yeah but how many outstandings did Grissom give you?"_

"_Enough."_

__

"_You still sucking on that same cough drop?"_

"_Yeah. I'm a... a slow sucker."_

__

"_Yeah but you're taller and thinner."_

"_Oh butter that toast Nick."_

__

"_Hold on a second. I had half a Caesar and a coffee. How'd my end come out to $20?_

"_Why? Going to go Dutch Nick?"_

"_Excellent idea Sara. You're catching on. I'd love to!" _

__

"_Now no one signs their signature the same way twice." Nick started, swerving his head to look at Sara. "Not even you chicken scratch." _

"Sara?" James asked. She shook her head, still looking at the door. Nick had turned his head a bit to see what was going on.

"I..."

Everyone leaned forward in his or her seats.

"Sara you have to answer." The priest said. Nick was fully turned around by now, staring right into Sara's eyes, Sara stared back into his.

'Nicky, you don't know it but I love you. Not like the brotherly love I have for Warrick and Greg but I truly, deeply love you.'

The words from Sara's letter flashed in Nick's mind.

'_Nick I love you a million times over and over.'_

"I can't."

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Excuse me?" James spat out.

"You said 'I do.' But I say, 'I don't.' Sorry." Sara smirked, walking down the aisle. Warrick had uncontrollable laughter until Grissom glared at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just... the look on his face is priceless." He gasped. Sara stopped in front on Nick, who looked shocked.

"I told you in that letter I love you and I mean it." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Nick muttered, wiping Sara's tears away with his thumb. He then leaned down and kissed her. Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, smiling into their kiss. James still stood at the alter, dumbstruck. He finally came out of his shock and stormed off the alter, walking towards Nick. Nick and Sara had finally pulled away from each other and James threw a punch at Nick's jaw, which landed. Nick staggered backwards and lifted a hand to his jaw.

"You stole my fiancée!" James yelled. "You had stupid little Blondie stand up and ruin everything. If she hadn't said anything Sara wouldn't have stalled and we would've been married by now!"

"Hey!" Lindsey exclaimed, standing up on the pew. "NO ONE CALLS MY MOTHER STUPID! AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T HAVE HALF A BRAIN LIKE YOU!"

"Lindsey!" the whole nightshift hissed. James kept on talking and finally he walked out of the church.

"Uh... well there isn't going to be a wedding obviously so you can all go home. Sorry for the inconvenience." Sara said. James' relatives stood up and slowly filed out.

"This was the oddest wedding I've ever been too." His aunt said as she walked out.

"Indeed. Mostly because of these Las Vegas people." James' grandmother muttered. "Who ever stands up and objects at a wedding? Never has happened before."

"Probably because we Las Vegas people have common sense." Catherine snapped, walking up behind the older woman. James' grandmother gave a 'humph' and walked out. Catherine turned to Sara. "I'm sorry."

"Cath... I've been having second thoughts all day. When you spoke out and I looked around for Nick and I realized that he's the one I love." Sara said, looking at Nick. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Uh... does this mean you're coming home? Back to the lab?" Grissom asked. Sara nodded.

"Well if you want me too." She said.

"Yes!" Brass exclaimed. "Its lonely without you."

"I'm glad to let you know you broke my son's heart." Mrs. Bryant said, glaring at Sara as she walked out. "And you... keep a leash on your child. This is a church."

"If you don't mind I'll do whatever I like with my child. She has a right to defend her mother from idiots." Catherine said. Mrs. Bryant looked appalled at Catherine, who smirked at her.

"Oh you go Catherine." Warrick said.

"I know." She smirked.

"So I guess we're going back to Vegas. You coming Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Do you want me back?" She asked, smiling. The nightshift looked at each other.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh I guess so." Sara sighed, looking at Nick. "I do have reasons for coming back."


	7. A Proposal

Chapter Six: A Proposal

Sara stopped and stared at her door. As she was putting her key in she noticed a rose taped to the door. She plucked it off and took it inside with her.

"Oh my God." Sara muttered, looking around. There were rose petals everywhere and she had a very good idea who did this. Sara walked into her bedroom and stopped short. The lights were all off and the only way you could see was from the soft glow of the candles burning around the room. There was a bouquet of roses lying on her pillow along with the other rose petals scattered around her white room. Sara looked around, hoping to see someone.

"Nick"

"I'm right here." He smiled, coming out of the walk-in closet. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. You did all of this?" Sara asked, a soft smile on her face. Nick nodded and kissed her gently.

"Are you going to get those?" he asked, nodding over to the bouquet. Sara nodded and picked them up, revealing a small box under all the flowers. Sara felt her heart stop beating for a second until Nick walked over and picked up the box.

"Nicky"

"Sara, I love you so much. I don't think I'd be able to live another day if I didn't have you at my side." he started, looking straight into her eyes. A tear rolled down Sara's cheek as Nick got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand to show her a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Sara whispered. Nick smiled as he slipped the ring onto Sara's finger. He stood back up and smiled at her.

"Don't cry." He said, wiping Sara's tears away.

"I can't help it." She laughed. "I'm so happy. Is this why you took today off? To do all this?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be romantic." Nick replied, resting his forehead against Sara's.

"Well it is." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary." Nick smiled, kissing her.

A/N: Awwâ now that was a sweet ending. Everyone knows what happensâ so I don't think I have to continue. Unless you want me too.


End file.
